prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC22
is the 22nd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 19th episode of Glitter Force, and the 411th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Ultimate Choice". Synopsis With Pop's aid, the girls travel to Märchenland in order to save Candy from Joker. '' Summary The girls return to their groups base after Candy was abducted by Joker, who also took the Decor Décor. Miyuki happens to see that Joker didn't take all of the Cure Decors as she'd feared; the Star Decor she put on the Tanabata bamboo still remains. The girls sadly observe the wish tags Candy wrote for them. Pop tells the group that Candy was probably taken to the Bad End Kingdom and that they need to travel through Märchenland to get there. With his help, they use the magic book to teleport to Märchenland. Meanwhile, Joker has been trying to get information from Candy in regards to the Miracle Jewel, but she refuses to speak. He checks the Decor Décor and realizes that it is one Cure Decor short. Realizing that Pretty Cure is likely on their way to save Candy, he decides to set a trap for them to take the last Decor for himself. The girls arrive in Märchenland and they find it very quiet, which alarms them. Their fear is slightly alleviated when Pop explains that the silence is due to the fairies staying home due to fear of the Bad End Kingdom. Before they can do anything, Joker suddenly appears and the girls transform to fight him. But they aren't even able to land a hit. Cure Happy tries using Happy Shower only for it to reflect off of his magic cards and come back at the girls. Pop transforms into a shield to intercept the attacks, but he's weakened afterward. The Cures try to combine their attacks, but this does nothing and is reflected back in their direction. Threatened by this, the girls find themselves unable to fight any longer. Joker steals the final Decor and begins stealing Bad End energy from them, using psychological taunting to cause them despair. After enough energy forms, he takes it and vanishes. The girls retreat for shelter with nothing else to do, wondering what they possibly could do at this point. They are worried over their confrontation with Joker and they think that there's no possible way that they can defeat Pierrot if they couldn't even touch Joker. Worrying over whether they should see their friends and family one last time before the end of the world only made them more anxious. Hesitantly, Pop does the only thing he can do and he confronts Pierrot on his own, worried over his sister. The girls calm down enough to help him despite how upset they are, suggesting they split up and take a break for the time being. Pop agrees and reminds them to meet that evening beneath the full moon, as this is the only way they can travel to the Bad End Kingdom. As the evening goes by the girls are left wondering if they should really go through with this and they try to determine what the most important thing is in this case. They remember the wish tags Candy wrote and they realize that leaving her trapped and in pain isn't an option. They gather together and swear to rescue Candy and defeat Pierrot. As the team leaves to the Bad End Kingdom, Joker gave the last bit of Bad End energy to Pierrot and he slowly awakens. Major Events *The girls visit Märchenland for the first time. *In order to revive Pierrot, Joker revealed that the final Bad Energy needs to come from the Pretty Cure themselves. *Joker steals Bad End Energy from the Pretty Cure and revives Pierrot. *An Akanbe isn't summoned for the first time in the series. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Joker Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Hiroshi Trivia *This episode marks the first time Cure Happy used Happy Shower twice and successfully used it to attack an enemy. Happy is only supposed to be able to use it once per transformation. She did attempt to use it twice in episode 2, but it didn't work. Edits in ''Glitter Force *The wishes Candy wrote for the girls are changed. **Instead of wishing to play with Miyuki a lot, Candy wants to make Emily as happy as she's made her. **Instead of wishing to eat okonomiyaki with Akane, Candy wants to be clever and funny like Kelsey. **Instead of wishing to draw with Yayoi, Candy wants to be brave like Lily. **Instead of wishing to play soccer with Nao, Candy wants to be fast and strong like April. **Instead of wishing to do calligraphy with Reika, Candy wants to be wise and smart like Chloe. *The following shots are removed from the dub: **Reika sitting before the team splits up to think **A shot of Pop as Akane is talking **Shots of Nao, Yayoi, and Akane as Miyuki says that they have to decide what is most important **A shot of the wish Candy wrote for Reika *Over the last shot before the ending theme, the text "To Be Continued" is added. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes